Smiling Shyly
by KireiRakuen
Summary: vamp fic! poemformat. 'm not good at these, but Shu's the vampire, and he's chasing the unnamed blond man. mild yaoi. NOW REWRITTEN AS AN ACTUAL FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

erm, hi! I've figured out that I can only successfully write Gravi fanfics if they're in poem-form. weird, I know. anyway, this is a vamp fic, cuz all the good ones are completed and I wanted Shu to bea vampire. I have issues, yes. also, this IS chaptered, i'm working on the 3rd now. ok, shutting up now...

(who reads these bits anyway?)

* * *

Smiling Shyly

At last the sun has set,  
and you can emerge to greet  
the glorious night.  
The full moon yawns down  
upon you weary souls  
who are doomed to live eternally.  
You are perched in a tree  
above a vacant construction site,  
peering through the gloom  
for any prey stupid enough to be out.  
The others of your kind  
generally avoid such places,  
preferring the cities to your own silent haunts.  
But you have learned these suburbs  
yield more potent specimens.  
No one comes for half an hour,  
so you leave, in search of  
better hunting grounds.  
You enter a park, smiling softly to yourself;  
you know you'll find someone here,  
some poor lost soul who could care less  
if you breathed or not.  
Deep inside, you climb a tree to wait.  
and soon you see someone:  
a tall blonde man,  
smoking and muttering.  
Your smile broadens;  
he looks delicious.  
Even from several feet above his head,  
you can smell the heady scent  
of his blood mixed with life-essence.  
Calmly containing your glee and bloodlust,  
you jump down,  
landing lightly in front of him.  
He looks startled,  
odd golden eyes wide,  
cigarette hanging limply  
from slightly parted lips.  
You smile shyly at him,  
peering through pink bangs  
to gauge his reaction.  
_Hi_, you say.  
His eyes narrow and mouth closes,blowing streams of smoke from his nose  
and your stomach flutters at his intense gaze;  
he doesn't respond.  
Somehow you get him to talk,  
though he doesn't tell you his name.  
And in a few minutes,  
he is completely under your control.  
And he is kissing you,  
his cigarette lying forgotten on the ground.  
He is so far gone  
that he doesn't notice your lips leave his  
until your teeth pierce his neck.  
But even that doesn't faze him;  
he leans into your touch instead.  
You're about to drain him dry when you stop;  
this is too beautiful a creature to kill.  
so you let him go  
with a promise to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

and already chapter 2. :feels special: I don't care what the feedback was for chapter 1, as it's most likely not there right now!

* * *

Smiling Shyly  
chapter 2

Though you only go home at 4,  
you still rise with the sun  
to live your life as a human.  
It's not your favorite thing,  
but it's necessary.  
And you like your job  
as a singer in a band  
eternally featured  
at a second-rate club.  
But it doesn't start til later,  
and now that you're awake  
you might as well scout for possible prey  
to meet after the band is done.  
And somehow you find the  
strange blonde man from the other night.  
He is having lunch as an outdoor café  
with an older woman  
(you clench your jaw in jealousy);  
she'd exclaiming over a fat stack of papers.  
Soon she gets up,  
bowing politely before leaving.  
But the man remains,  
sipping idly on his coffee.  
And you approach,  
taking the woman's empty chair,  
lounging on it like you always have lunch with him.  
He glares at your shyly smiling face,  
tells you to leave;  
your stomach flutters at his harshness.  
_Do you remember me,_ you ask him;  
he continues to glare, answering no.  
Your smile broadens;  
you saw the recognition in his cold eyes  
when you sat down.  
_You do,_ you accuse,  
_you just don't want to._  
You lean forward, continuing.  
_You're afraid of what I'll do to you,  
now that I've gotten a taste of you once.  
And I know you enjoyed it._  
You purr the last bit;  
he shrinks back,a disgusted look on his beautiful features.  
You lean back again,  
lips twisted in an amused smirk.  
_I've got a gig tonight,_ you say.  
_Why don't you come?  
We can have some fun afterwards._  
You hand him a business card  
with the location of the club,  
your stomach clenching at the thought of leaving him.  
Standing, stretching cat-like,  
you give him a view of your stomach as your shirt rides up;  
you see glint in his eye  
and you know you'll come,  
no matter what he tells you.  
You say goodbye,  
leaving him to deal with his conflicting emotions.  
You have to get some sleep  
before your gig.  
It wouldn't do to have the singer  
too tired to perform.

* * *

ok, the 3rd will be up later this week, definately by friday. and even if I get crappy feedback, I'm still updating, cuz it makes me feel special. :stupid grin:hands cookies to anyone who reviews, no matter what:


	3. Chapter 3

:dramatic music: yay! 3rd chapter! there's only one more, and then this is done. i'm really proud of myself for actually finishing something. this is the first chaptered story, original or otherwise, that i've finished. yay! anyway...

* * *

Smiling Shyly  
chapter 3

You arrive at your rehearsal  
just in time;  
you slightly overslept.  
But your bandmates forgive you,  
also following your schedule  
of sleeping during the day  
and hunting by night.  
As you're warming up,  
the guitarist brags  
about his post-performance catch,  
a pretty brunette he met the other day.  
The keyboardist is looking on,  
smirking slightly  
and double checking his music.  
And soon you start,  
easily drawing everyone to the dance floor  
with raging beats  
that beg to be danced to.  
It's this that reminds you  
of why you still keep this job,  
even when it no longer thrills you like it used to.  
But you are disappointed  
when you can't find the blonde head  
you so wanted to see.  
And as much as it hurts,  
you don't let your disappointment show.  
The performance goes by fast,  
and soon your break comes.  
And then you see the man  
quietly slinking in,  
trying to remain unnoticed.  
He goes to the bar,  
and instead of following him,  
you whisper excitedly to the guitarist  
that your catch is here  
and that he's better than his girl.  
He smirks at you,  
then leaves to find her  
for a little snack.  
It is then that you approach the man,  
sliding your arms around his neck  
and affectionately nipping his ear.  
He stiffens, trying to ignore you,  
but you know it's hard;  
his slight trembling tells you  
he can't get enough of your touch  
no matter what he says.  
He glares at your shyly smiling face,  
grumbling at your affection.  
All too soon your break is over,  
and you return to the stage.  
But now you have the audience you craved before;  
he can't take his eyes off you  
and it's like you're only singing for him.  
He stays until the end,  
waiting for you,  
though he denies the fact  
when you ask him.  
The band is packed up,  
and you pull him out the back.  
And you can barely keep your lips off him,  
and you are kissing fiercely.  
And soon you stray to the large vein in his neck,  
carefully piercing the skin  
and drinking deeply;  
he closes his eyes in ecstacy,  
moaning softly at your touch.  
And you draw away when he begins to sag against you,  
his sounds of protest echoing softly.  
Then you leave him,  
knowing if you stay  
things could get out of hand  
and you would be held responsible.  
But you know you'll  
meet him again,  
whether you seek one another out  
(which is more than likely),  
or meet by chance like before.  
Just as long as you see him again,  
nothing matters.

* * *

Reviews:

Jieun: thank you!

Vala the Cat: gak! don't slap me! see, chapter! so glad you love it!

and that's all she wrote...


	4. Chapter 4

and, thusly, this is the last chapter. there will be no more, highly unlikely there'll be a sequel, so don't ask. if i get bored, i may write one, but NOT upon request. anyway...

* * *

Smiling Shyly  
chapter 4

And so it continues:  
you continue to meet the blonde man  
and feed on him,  
and you slowly realize  
that what you have is more than  
a mere predator/prey relationship.  
The change was so slow  
and the results so uncommon  
that neither of you noticed it.  
But now, after many months,  
you can't deny it anymore:  
you have grown to love the blonde man,  
and he, in return, you.  
Your softly smiling face  
compliments his harshly scowling one,  
your personalities clash constantly.  
He is a romance novelist,  
though you'd never guess.  
As often as possible,  
he comes to the club where you play,  
and you go home with him  
where your tired voice is exhausted even more.  
But now, after so many months of this,  
it's beginning to take it's toll on him.  
You feed on him so often now  
that his body doesn't always have the time  
to replenish the lost blood.  
And you feel guilty  
for slowly killing him  
in such a way.  
But if you try to bring it up,  
he refuses to acknowledge it.  
You worry now over his health;  
he lives off of beer and cigarettes,  
and you aren't helping.  
The only way you can find to help him  
he would never consider.  
But at this rate,  
he'll be dead within the month,  
and you don't think you can handle  
being alone like before.  
Now that you've found someone you care about,  
you'll do anything to keep him,  
even if he becomes like you.  
But with as many problems as this solves,  
the feeding that has become  
part of your lovemaking  
would kill you  
should you try it.  
And in the end he makes the decision for you.  
He gently takes your wrist  
and slashes it;  
but before it can really bleed,  
he brings it to his mouth.  
By this time you are too shocked to move,  
and do nothing to resist  
as he takes your blood  
to save both your lives.  
He knows that should he die,  
you would find a way to die as well.  
And with new-found vision  
he looks at your  
shyly smiling face  
and answers with a smile of his own.

* * *

yea, it's done. don't cry, 'kay?


	5. chapter I REWRITTEN!

due to slightly popular demand (and my own complete boredom), i've rewritten the original poem into a more standard fanfic format. however, that's about the only thing that's changed. there's some added descriptions and such, but no real plot. sorry if that disappoints you, but i'm kinda incapable at the moment of writing a full fanfic with plot and everything. i would never get around to finishing it.

* * *

Smiling Shyly  
chapter-ified re-write

I.  
At last the sun has set, and you emerge from your day time hideaway to greet the night. The full moon smiles kindly back at you, as if silently forgiving you for what you're about to do. She does this for all your kind, forgiving your actions because you need to in order to live.

You come to a vacant construction site, a popular teen hangout Climbing one of the few trees left intact, you wait for your prey. The others of your kind prefer the busy cities with bustling night lives to the silent suburbs you haunt. Easier prey, they say. But through the many years you've come to find that suburbs are better. Much less alcohol-tainted specimens, more potent.

But tonight no one seems to be out. So you leave, deciding the park would be better. You always find someone here who is so lost they don't care if you breathed or not. Deep inside, you climb a tree to wait. It's a warm night and you know it won't take long for someone to show up.

And indeed, soon you see a figure approaching. He stops below you; he's gorgeous. He's smoking and muttering to himself, you can't really make out what he's saying. You smile to yourself; he looks delicious. Even from several feet above him you can smell the heady scent of his blood mixed with life-essence.

Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves and temporarily curb your bloodlust, you jump down, landing lightly in front of him. You face him, smiling shyly up at him through pink bangs.

He abruptly stopped muttering when you hit the ground and is now looking starledly at you with almost inhumanly gold eyes. His cigarette is hanging limply from slightly parted lips, blonde hair reflecting the nearby streetlight.

"Hi," you say quietly.

His eyes narrow and his mouth closes, expelling thin streams of smoke from his nose, and your stomach flutters at his intense gaze; he doesn't respond.

Yet somehow, you get him talking within a few minutes. He has a deep, calming voice, almost a low tenor, contrasting sharply with your higher tenor. A few more minutes has him completely under your control. To anyone watching you would seem like two sleepless friends.

And he is kissing you, his burnt out cigarette lying forgotten on the ground. Even you aren't sure how it happened, but you realize you wanted this.

He is so far gone that he doesn't realize your lips left his until your teeth pierce his neck. But it doesn't faze him; he leans into your touch instead, moaning faintly. You are surprised by this at first, as none of your other prey ever reacted this was to the initial bite. And it encourages you, his positive response, to continue feeding on him. His blood is like nothing you've ever tasted in all your centuries-long life.

You're about to drain him dry when you stop. This is too beautiful and addicting a creature to kill so blatantly. So you leave him. Longing for your touch, he sways slightly as you fade away.

But you promise to see him again.


	6. II

ok, ya know what? i got tired of waiting for **one measily review**, and now i'm just posting this. whatever...

* * *

Smiling Shyly  
chapter-ified re-write

II.

Even though you only got home at 4, you still rise with the sun to begin your human life. You may not like it, but it's necessary. And your job keeps a steady stream of prey flooding, being the singer of a band eternally featured at a second-rate club.

But you don't start till tonight, so you venture out for the day, scouting possible prey for a post-performance meal - and secretly hoping you'll see the blonde man from before.

You eventually stumble upon an outdoor café, and there you see him. He's having lunch with an older woman (your jaw and fists clench in jealousy) who is exclaiming over a fat stack of papers. He is looking on, occasionally saying something but otherwise staring off into space behind her head.

But soon she rises, bowing politely before leaving him to finish his lunch. You wait a bit, watching intently as he idly sips his coffee, looking bored. Then you approach, taking the woman's empty seat and lounging on it like you always eat lunch with him. His otherwise impassive eyes widen a bit when he sees you, and it's gone in a flash - but not before you saw it.

He glares at your shyly smiling face, telling you to get lost. Your stomach flutters at his harshness.

"Do you remember me?" you ask him.

He continues to glare, answering no. But you saw the spark when he saw you.

"You do," you accuse, "you just don't want to." You lean forward, continuing. "You're afraid of what I'll do to you now that I've gotten a taste of you. And I know you enjoyed it." You purr the last bit.

He shrinks back, a disgusted look marring his beautiful features. You lean back again, lips twisted into an amused smirk.

"I've got a gig tonight," you say. "Why don't you come? We can have some fun afterwards." You hand him a business card with the club's location.

You don't want to leave him, but you need to. You need to get some sleep before you have to be at work. You stand, stretching cat-like. Your shirt rides up, and you catch the appreciative glance he throws you. Just that tells you he'll come, no matter what he says.

You say goodbye, leaving him to deal with his conflicting emotions. You need your sleep, or your band mates will never forgive you.


	7. III

Smiling Shyly

chapter-ified re-write

III.

You just make it on time to the club, narrowly avoiding injury from your insane manager. Your band mates are more forgiving, knowing you overslept, as they also follow your schedule of sleeping during the day and hunting by night.

As you're warming up, the guitarist is bragging about his post-performance catch. She's a pretty brunette he met the other day, around your apparent age. The keyboardist is smirking at the idle chat, paying more attention to his keyboard, double checking the music.

And soon it's time to start. Your singing and the raging beats backing you easily draw everyone tot he dance floor. It is this that reminds you of why you still keep this job, besides the steady stream of prey; the thrashing bodies and loud cheers induce a high of their own, different from the sensation of blood pulsing down your throat and feeding your life-force.

But you are disappointed when you can't find the blonde head you so longed to see. 'He's just not here yet,' you tell yourself. 'He'll come.' And you put the intoxicating man out of your mind, hiding your disappointment. But you keep glancing at the door, hoping to see him come in.

The performance goes by fast, and soon your break arrives. Climbing from the stage you see the blonde man quietly slinking in, trying to remain unnoticed. He heads tot he bar, barely glancing at anyone.

You tug at the guitarist's sleeve, whispering excitedly that your catch is here and he's way better than the other's girl. He smirks at you, daring to disagree, and leaves to go find her for a little snack.

It is then that you approach the man, sliding your arms around his neck and nipping affectionately at his ear. You feel him shiver slightly at the bite, then he stiffens, trying to ignore you. You know it's hard.

"Did you miss me?" you whisper breathily in his ear before drawing away. He is trembling slightly, and you know he can't get enough of your touch, no matter what he says.

He glares at your shyly smiling face in response, grumbling at your affection.

All too soon your break is over, and you return to the stage, more giddy than before you left. Now you have the audience you craved before; he is watching you intently through half-lidded eyes, and it's like you're singing only for him. He stays till the end, waiting for you despite his cold glare.

The band is packed up, and you pull him out the back. And you can barely keep your lips off him, and you are kissing fiercely. You don't even have to mess with his mind to gain control; he easily surrenders. Soon you stray to the large vein in his neck, carefully piercing the skin and drinking deeply. He closes his eyes in ecstacy, moaning softly at your touch. You can feel other parts of him responding as well; he moans louder, his breathing harsh and labored.

You draw away when he begins to sag against you, his sounds of protest echoing faintly in the enclosed space. You leave him confused and disoriented, knowing that if you stay things could escalade to levels you'd rather not approach, for if you stay it would be your fault.

But you know you'll see him again; you're too drawn to him not to. Whether it'll be by chance like before or if you seek each other out, it remained to be seen. Just as long as you see him again, nothing matters.


	8. IV

Smiling Shyly

chapter-ified re-write

IV.

And so it continues: you continue to meet the blonde man and feed on him. And you slowly realize that your growing relationship with him is more that a mere predator/prey one. But the change was so slow and resulted in such uncommon events that neither of you noticed at first. Now you know.

Over the many months you have grown to love the blonde man, and he, in return, you. Your softly smiling face compliments his own harshly scowling one; your personalities clash constantly. Yet you still love him; you are foils of each other, and you love it.

As often as his deadlines allow - he's a very successful romance novelist - he comes to the club where you play and insults your musical intelligence. You take it all in stride, knowing what will coma after when he takes you home with him. You're always hoarse and aching, but intensely happy, the next day.

But now, after so many months of this, it's beginning to take its toll on him. You feed on him so often now that his body doesn't have enough time to replenish his blood supply. And it doesn't help that he almost lives off of beer and cigarettes. You feel horrible for slowly killing him in such a way, but you're both too addicted to stop. But if you try to bring it up he ignores you.

The only way you can find to help him he would never consider. But at this rate, he'll be dead within the month, and you don't think you could handle being alone; now that you've found someone you truly care about, you'll do anything to keep him - even if he becomes like you. The only drawback you can find is the feeding that has become so important to your lovemaking would kill you should you try it.

And in the end he makes the decision for you. He gently takes your wrist and slashes it. You are too stunned to move and can only watch as he brings it to his mouth before it really starts to bleed. You do nothing to resist as he takes your blood to save both your lives. He knows that he is dying, and that if he does you would find a way to do so as well.

So, with new found vision, he looks up at your shyly smiling face and answers with one of his own.

OWARI


End file.
